Enchantment
by mitsukai-hime
Summary: My new fic! =^.^= It's an AU, with the Gundam boys and magic. Whoo-hoo! Oh, I suck at summarys. Just read the fic. And review. Especially review.


Disclaimers/AN: Don't own Gundam wing. I'm not creative enough to think of a funny way to say it. This is the first part of a fic I just started writing in my head one night (all my ideas come to me like that... maybe that's why I get no sleep) Anyhoo, this is an AU fic, with lots of new characters that all belong to me (dance for me, slaves ^-^) um, maybe I shouldn't write my fics at night anymore. Please read, if I get good feedback, I'll write more (I probably will anyway). So, on with the fic.  
  
Enchantment  
  
5:55 AM  
  
Heero groaned as he rolled out of his bed. He knew he didn't have to get out of bed until much later, but habit had him waking up before dawn, whether he wanted to or not. He shot an evil look at the girl peacefully sleeping in the bed across the room from him. It had been bad enough that he couldn't sleep last night, but Phoenix had returned from a party wired enough to keep them both from sleeping before 3 AM.  
  
Except Phoenix had fallen asleep the moment her head touched her pillow, and Heero had stayed up eating the pocky his roommate had left on her bed stand. Heero sighed, and picked up his towel. 'I might as well take a shower now, and forget about getting more sleep' he thought, and was about to leave the room when he got an idea. He picked up the water bottle that he had left in his room for one reason or another, and unscrewed the cap. Silently walking over to Phoenix's bed, he poured the water onto her.  
  
It evaporated in midair.  
  
"Nice try, Yuy, but you have to be up pretty early in the morning to pull a dumb trick like that on me" Phoenix grinned at the silently cursing Heero. She checked the clock on the wall and frowned. "Well, as long as I'm up, I might as well eat that pocky Alex gave me," she felt around on her bed stand, and her green eyes flashed angrily as she realized nothing was there. Heero grinned as he closed the door behind him. "You'll pay for this, Yuy! Come back here so I can kick your ass!"  
  
Heero continued to walk down the hall, whistling happily to himself. He didn't even bother to turn around when he heard a loud crack noise as Phoenix lobbed a fireball at the door. He'd get someone to fix it later. But until then, he wanted a shower.  
  
6:05 AM  
  
Quatre was having the best dream of his life. It was warm, and fuzzy, and made him wish he could sleep forever. Of course, with Duo as a roommate...  
  
"When she's saying, oh that she wants only me- ah, g'morning Quatre. Have a nice night?" Duo was dancing around the room, brushing his long hair and singing in... only a towel.  
  
"Duo, I don't care how early you have to wake up to take care of your hair. But do you have to wake me up too?"  
  
"...then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends!" Duo paused to dodge the pillow Quatre threw at him. "When she's saying, oh that I'm like a disease- a little high there, Quatre" Duo only had to duck as the next pillow sailed over his head. "Then I wonder how much more I can spend!" Duo grabbed the next object Quatre threw at him. "A camel plushie?"  
  
Quatre blushed. "It was a present from one of my sisters."  
  
Duo grinned and threw it back to Quatre. "Well I guess, I should stick up for myself, but I really think it's better this way! You know, there are plenty of people out there who would be plenty happy to be able to see me like this in the morning, " Duo mentioned.   
  
"Then why don't you go visit them and let me get back to sleep?"  
  
Duo got a ridiculous grin on his face. "Maybe I will," he said, heading out the door, "The more you suffer, the-hey!" Duo looked at what Quatre had thrown at him this time- pants.   
  
"Try wearing some!"  
  
Duo shrugged and put them on. "The more it shows you really care! Right? Yeah!"  
  
6:13 AM  
  
"Trowa, you awake?" Wufei got no response. He looked at the clock. It figured. In the time he had known Trowa, he had not been an early riser, and he doubted that had changed since he had last seen his friend, 2 years ago. He'd let Trowa sleep. Wufei had other things to take care of, and Trowa didn't really need to get up for another hour or so. Wufei quietly left his dorm and walked down the stairs and across the hallway. Sitting in a window seat was a girl with long black hair, eyes closed in meditation. Wufei stood in front of her, waiting.  
  
"Ohayo, Wufie," she said, leisurely stretching before getting up. Wufei growled, adopting a fighting stance.   
  
"It's Wufei, onna. You know that." The girl smiled at him before taking a fighting stance of her own.   
  
"And you know my name is Raven. That makes us even, Wu-chan." They both lapsed into silence as they began fighting, each blocking the others kicks and punches. "You're getting better, Wu-chan, but you're still weak." All of a sudden, Raven kicked him in the stomach, and before he could react Wufei found himself on the floor, Raven's foot pressed onto his chest.  
  
"I let you win," Wufei said, trying to sound intimidating. The effect was ruined when he tried to get off the floor and couldn't.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," She disappeared into a nearby room and came out holding a large basket of laundry, which she dropped at Wufei's feet. She then reached out a hand and Wufei reluctantly allowed her to help him up. "Remember, you wash the whites and the colored separately. If it's supposed to be hand washed, you hand wash it. And you let the bras air-dry, washing them ruins the elastic. Have you got all that?" Wufei grunted in response, grabbed the basket, and walked away. "Wufei!" He turned around, surprised. He couldn't remember the last time she'd called him that.  
  
"Yes, Raven?" Might as well return the courtesy.  
  
"If you're letting me win, then the stakes obviously aren't high enough for you. If you win..." She prompted.  
  
"You have to do whatever I want for a week."  
  
"As long as it's nothing hentai. If I win..." she grinned, "you have to tell me, and anyone I choose, which _onna_ you're in love with," she shrugged, "Unless you're into guys. Whichever..."  
  
Wufei continued to walk away. "Hmph. It's an onna, as if it were any of your business. But I won't lose next time."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just don't mess up my clothes."  
  
6:30  
  
Heero knocked on the door of Cassia and Tsunami's door. Though he would probably wake them up, he didn't want a door with a hole in it, either. Phoenix hadn't calmed down any since he had left to take his shower, so he was stuck wearing the clothes he had fallen asleep in and with only half a door. He was about to leave, when he heard a clicking noise, and the door opened on it's own. Standing in the foot of the doorway was a silver-blue dragon that only came up to Heero's knee. When he saw Heero, he started whistling and clicking happily.  
  
"I'm here to see Cassia, Typhoon. Is she awake?"  
  
"I am now," a girl with wavy shoulder length auburn hair came to the door and sleepily blinked purple eyes, "but I figured you'd be here to see Tsunami. That's usually the reason why you're here," She said, winking at Heero.  
  
Heero sweatdropped. "I made Phoenix angry, and now she's blasting holes in the door. I figured you could fix it. It took the school 2 weeks to fix the door the last time she roasted it."  
  
Cassia sighed and followed Heero back to his room. "Then maybe we should wake Tsunami up. If Phoenix is still mad..."  
  
Heero pointed to Typhoon, who was following them down the hall. "He should be enough." They came up to Heero's room, where most of the door had been obliterated. Typhoon hopped inside, and cuddled up next to Phoenix.   
  
Cassia popped her head in the door. "If you're quite done, I want to fix the door."  
  
Phoenix shrugged, and started flicking small fireballs into the air, letting Typhoon extinguish them with his own magic. Cassia closed her eyes and put her hands on the remainder of the door. Her hand glowed for a second, but it faded as the door started growing back. A minute later, the entire door was there, looking no worse for wear.   
  
Heero cautiously opened the door and stuck his head in. "Daijobu?"  
  
Phoenix shrugged. "Eh. Guess I deserved you eating my pocky after me waking you up. Plus, you even got Cassia to fix it."  
  
Heero also shrugged. "I remembered what happened the last time we had a gaping hole for a door. Wouldn't want that again."  
  
All of a sudden, Phoenix reached over and quickly hugged Heero. "Aww, you really do care! Mr. Stoic, being thoughtful. Who would have guessed?"  
  
"I would have." A new voice piped up. A girl stood in the doorway, her long deep blue hair messily tied up in a bun. Typhoon immediately ran over and leaped onto her shoulder, chattering anxiously. "Daijobu, Typhoon-chan. Cassia just told me what happened, and it was very nice of you. Good morning Heero, Phoenix." She smiled and bowed slightly.  
  
"Uhh, good morning Tsunami. If you came to come with me to class-"  
  
Tsunami smiled. "It's only 6:45, Heero. But I'll wait."  
  
Heero smiled back, which caused Phoenix to smile slightly. 'Man, he really has it bad for her' she thought, 'but like I said, Mr. Stoic. Hmm...I wonder what I could do to help him out...'  
  
That's all for now, people. Did you like it? Not like it? Then review! I don't know if I should continue this, so tell me what you think!  
  



End file.
